1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of steering column switches and in particular to a new and useful steering column switch mounting which includes a sleeve member which is insertable into the top of a steering tube and which has a resilient strip portion with a locking stud which engages with the column and which carries an exterior base plate portion forming a contact carrier of the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly concerned with a steering column switch construction for an automobile of a type which includes a contact carrier member which is movable by a switch lever and which is mounted in a switch housing which is secured to the upper end of the steering tube which receives the steering column. The known steering column switches are usually secured to the steering tube by screw connections. In some instances clamps are also employed for joining the steering column switch to the steering tube. Such constructions have the disadvantage that they require a lot of mounting devices and arrangements for maintaining them in the operative orientation. The result is that they are very difficult to produce and to maintain and thus they are very costly.